Miracle
by ElBrezo
Summary: Kelly Kelly has wanted one thing in her five year career: A championship. When she gets a shot, two girls stand in her way. How will she deal with the evil twins, betrayal of a lover, and a secretive best friend, all while keeping her focus on the title?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After a long battle with writer's block, I have returned! New story in tact. **

* * *

><p>Kelly took a deep breath and a sip of her water as she slowly paced around the catering area.<p>

Tonight, she would be taking on Melina, in what was a sort of unofficial qualifying match, that would put Kelly in a spot to fight for the number one contendership to the Diva's Championship.

Kelly's anxiousness spiked higher when she remember that.

This match could bring her at least a little closer to her dream of becoming champion.

A shiver shook her entire body, and her stomach growled relatively viciously.

Kelly groaned quietly. She hadn't eaten today. The butterflies in her stomach made her repulsed by every edible thing put in front of her.

Glancing over at the catering table, she immediately noticed a tray of crackers and cheese.

It still wasn't quite appetizing, but it would do.

Just as Kelly reached down to grab a cracker, her attention was grasped by the approaching laughter of two of WWE's most heinous Divas, The Bella Twins. The Diva's Championship flawlessly draped on Brie's shoulder.

"Ha! Look Brie, she's eating!" Nikki exclaimed.

"What is this, like the first time in 6 months that she's had food? Wow!" Brie joked along with her sister.

"I'm shocked, Kellz. I honestly didn't know you ate!" Nikki said.

"Very funny." Kelly replied, trying to shake off the need to burst into tears.

"It is, but do you want to hear something even more funny? You actually think you can beat me for this title!" Brie told her, motioning to the pink title that sat on her shoulder. Over exaggerated laughter rung loudly in Kelly's ears.

A mix of emotions swirled through Kelly. Anger, sadness, insecurity, annoyance, and a decent amount of courage fueled her just enough to push her over the edge.

"I can and I will!" She shouted angrily.

The twins' laughter eased, and Brie let out one final chuckle. "Okay, Kelly. Keep thinking that."

Kelly opened her mouth to reply, but she noticed Nikki's eyes flicker away for the slightest moment.

"Oh, Brie, we're on in five minutes." Nikki whispered to her sister.

Brie's eyes also went to the clock, then to Nikki, before finally resting on Kelly.

"We'll see you out there, Kelly." Brie's voice seemed to lace Kelly's name with venom.

Instead of saying anything more, Kelly just watched as her rivals walked away towards the curtian, with possession of what she prayed would soon be hers.

...

Kelly was getting in some last minute stretching as Melina's music blared throughout the arena.

Letting out one final deep breath, Kelly bounced slightly and pushed through the curtain as her music began playing.

She got yet another huge pop, and she smiled widely with appreciation. It truly warmed her heart to have people who looked up to her, and admired her. It was unreal.

High-fiving the fans at the corner of the barricade, Kelly looked over at the announcer's table, catching a glimpse of the wicked twins that sat next to Jerry and Cole.

She ignored them, and ducked under the ring ropes with grace.

Melina was also giving her dirty looks. Her eyes implied that she found Kelly easy pickings.

Giving Melina a small smirk, Kelly jumped up onto the turnbuckle, and scanned the crowd, pointing towards the sky and at the first fan sign she found. A smile still plastered across her face.

Hopping down, she turned to Melina, sporting a new found look of seriousness.

Melina scoffed as the bell ring. "Are you serious?"

She laughed, finding it hilarious that anyone would believe that Kelly was even the slightest bit of competition.

As the two finally locked up, The Bellas' insults started up as well.

"I mean, look at her, Jerry. Would _you_ want to date someone that looked that gross?" Nikki questioned.

"I would love it if my girlfriend looked like Kelly Kelly! That girl's a keeper!" Jerry beamed.

Both Bellas made disgusted looks, but were interrupted by Michael Cole before they could speak.

"Well of course you would, being the kiss up that you are-"

"Are you saying you wouldn't want to date someone as beautiful as Kelly Kelly?"

"That is what I'm saying, Lawler. I'd much rather date someone that resembled the gorgeous Bella Twins right there."

"Thank you, Michael!" Brie cut in.

The four of them's bickering ceased, as each looked up into the ring.

The Bellas watched with eager eyes as Melina slammed Kelly down into the mat.

"Come on, Mel!" Brie yelled.

"Is someone a little scared of facing Kelly with that title on the line?" Jerry asked.

"Never." Brie stated simply.

Melina was getting cocky, and gripped a grounded Kelly by her hair.

She pulled Kelly up about halfway, stopping at her waist, before she looked around the arena with a tauntingly evil smile at the thousands of booing Kelly Kelly fans.

When Melina finally turned her attention back to Kelly, the blonde beauty had regained composure, and used all of her strength to push the Latina off of her.

Melina landed hard on her bottom, but immediately stood up, only to be met with a clothesline from Kelly.

They repeated this twice before Kelly irishwhipped Melina into the turnbuckle.

Kelly ran at her, her elbow connecting with Melina's face.

Melina sunk down, until she was leaned up against the corner.

Kelly stood across the ring, raising her finger into the air and screaming before she charged at Melina.

Kelly turned once she reached the corner, and shook her butt against Melina's face.

Melina fell to the mat momentarily before she stood up, and stalked towards Kelly, only to be caught in the set-up to Kelly's 'K2' finisher.

Kelly quickly rolled Melina over, and got the three count.

Her music filled the arena, as well as loud cheers from everyone in attendence.

The twins were furious, and remained both seated and silent.

"I have an idea," Brie whispered softly to Nikki. It was too quiet for the mics to pick up, or for Jerry and Cole to hear.

Nikki nodded in response, and both took their headsets off before exiting the announcer's desk.

They stood in front of the table, and Kelly stood facing them in the middle of the ring.

Brie raised the butterfly-clad belt up; a smirk on her face that would've frightened the Devil himself.

A sense of uneasiness washed over Kelly.

Something was being planned. Something terrible.

She sent the twins a confused look, but the girls simply smiled before walking around the ring and up the ramp.

Light shined off the belt, grasping Kelly's attention.

Whatever they were planning, she could handle.

Right now, her main focus, was earning her wings.


	2. Chapter 2

The following week on Raw, Kelly was walking around the backstage area with extra pep in her step.

Despite her knowing better when it came to The Bellas, she was happy to be considered a threat to Brie's title.

"Hey, Alex!" Kelly chirped as she approached her long-time best friend, Alex Riley.

"Hey, Kellz." Alex replied, scooping his tiny friend up into a tight hug.

"Whoa, don't hug me to death there, tiger." Kelly giggled.

"Sorry, hon. So hey, how's everything? Like, with The Bellas? I haven't seen you in a couple weeks."

"Well.." Kelly paused. "I'm not quite sure what's going on, but, I'm... worried, Alex."

"About what?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing with worry and confusion.

"I think they're planning something. And I don't know what. It's been bothering the hell out of me all week."

Alex nodded, and slung an arm around Kelly's shoulders. "Don't worry, Kellz. I won't let the wicked witches do anything to you."

Kelly smiled, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thanks, Alex. I couldn't ask for a better best friend."

Alex winced slightly at the word 'friend'.

Kelly yelped, and jumped away from Alex when she felt a large hand tap her on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," A thick Bristish accent spoke up.

"Wade? What the...?" Kelly questioned quietly.

"I came to speak with you, Kelly. If Riley here doesn't mind giving us some privacy." Wade answered.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I'll see you later, Kell." Alex agreed, but the glint he found in Wade's eyes told him something was up. Ignoring it to the best of his abilities, Alex walked off to the locker room to get ready for his match.

"So what's up, Wade?" Kelly asked cheerfully as she smiled up at him.

Wade smiled back, looking her tanned body up and down. This would be too easy.

"Kelly, I think you're a beautiful young lady, and I for one would actually love to get to know you better. What do you say we go get something to eat after the show tonight?"

"I-I would love that!" Kelly stuttered happily.

She had liked Wade for quite some time, but she figured it would be foolish for her, the sweet, innocent little Diva, to align herself with one of the most villianous Superstars to ever step foot in a ring.

But, since it was _he_ who was now making advances, what the hell, right?

"Great! Meet you after the show?" Wade asked.

"Yes! See you then!" Kelly replied.

Wade smiled at her, before turning to leave.

Kelly watched him go, and waited until he turned the corner to let out an excited squeal.

She started her trek to the Diva's locker room, eager to tell someone what just happened.

...

When she opened the door, she was greeted by a texting Eve Torres.

"Eve!" Kelly yelped.

"Hey!" Eve looked up from her phone and laughed. "What's got you all excited?"

"I was just asked out, by Wade. Barrett. Eeeep!"

"Barrett? Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, wow Kellz. That's awesome! But uh, promise me you'll be careful. I still don't trust Wade." Eve said, her tone suspicious.

"Eve, is it so bad to think that someone I really like, actually likes me back?" Kelly asked. She'd lost all enthusiasm at this point.

"No, it's just... Wade-"

"What about him? Geez, can't you just be happy for me instead of putting all this doubt in my head?" Kelly snapped.

"Kelly... you're right. It's none of my business, and I'm sorry." Eve sighed.

Kelly's eyes flashed a hint of regret for getting so defensive. She knew the only reason she did it was because deep down, she knew Eve might be right.

"I.. I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to get angry."

"It's okay, Kelly. Now come on. We've got a tag match to win." Eve smiled at her and pat her on the shoulder as she walked out of the locker room.

Kelly shook her head playfully before following her to the curtain.

...

**A/N: And by skipping the actual match part, I'm sparing you all the horrible-ness that would be it. If that makes any sense at all.**

...

Kelly rubbed her neck softly. It was sore, considering she landed a bit awkwardly out there after a diving crossbody.

She took a deep breath, trying to steady her breathing, and grabbed a water bottle from a near by cooler.

"Great job out there!" Eve's excited voice broke the silence that filled the hallway.

"You too, Eve." Kelly replied.

Eve smiled playfully at her friend. "So, are you going to hurry and shower for your big date tonight?"

Kelly blushed slightly and adverted her gaze to the floor. "Yeah, I probably should."

"Go get him, hot stuff." Eve said, and lightly punched Kelly in the arm.

"I'll see you later, Eve!" Kelly called as she started a small jog towards the Diva's locker room.

"I want to know all about it tomorrow!"

...

Kelly sighed nervously as she finished brushing her hair.

'Does my hair look bad?' 'Too much make-up, maybe?' 'Is this dress an ugly color?' 'What if he thinks _I'm_ ugly?'

Pessimistic questions plauged Kelly's mind.

She couldn't help but be worried. She was already smitten with Wade, and she knew the slightest screw up could ruin everything.

A knock was heard at her door, the suddenness of it making Kelly jump.

"Just a second!" Kelly yelled.

Checking her make-up and hair one last time, Kelly took a deep breath and smiled before opening the door.

Before her, stood Wade Barrett.

"Hey," Kelly greeted.

Wade smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah just let me grab my keys."

Kelly turned away, and picked up her keys off the counter.

"Ready!" She laughed and stepped out into the hallway.

Locking the door and checking the knob, she turned to face Wade.

"We can take the elevator if you want, instead of going down all those stairs."

"Sure." Wade agreed, and looked to Kelly to lead the way.

The two walked down to the end of the hall quietly, as to not disturb other residents.

Kelly pushed the down button on the elevator, and smiled at Wade sheepishly.

"You look beautiful tonight, Kelly." Wade told her.

Kelly blushed, and moved her gaze to her feet. "Thank you so much." She replied with a giggle.

The elevator opened, and a small old woman stood inside.

Kelly and Wade stepped inside, pressing the button to head to the bottom floor.

"Hello, Mrs. Martin." Kelly said cheerfully.

"Oh hey dear. How've you been?" The woman replied.

"Aw I'm great. How're you and Grady doing?"

"He's being difficult as usual. I bet he'd loosen up if you came around some time." She answered with a small wink.

Kelly laughed. "Okay, I'll be sure to stop by when I get some time."

The elevator opened, and Mrs. Martin stepped out.

"See you later, dear!"

"Bye, Mrs. Martin!" Kelly called back.

The doors closed once more, and Kelly and Wade were left alone.

"This next stop should be ours." Kelly stated.

Wade simply smiled in return.

Sure enough, when the doors opened, they were greeted by a cool breeze and the night sky. It was around 9:45PM. They had decided to leave the arena after Kelly's match instead of waiting until the end of the show.

Wade held his hand out, which Kelly took eagerly.

He led her to his car, and opened the passenger door for her.

"Aw, thank you." Kelly smiled gratefully.

"No problem." Wade replied before shutting the door.

He walked around the car and opened his own door, getting behind the wheel.

"So, where are we off to?" Kelly asked.

"Where would you like?"

"Uhm, anywhere is fine, really."

"Olive Garden? I think there's one around here that's still open this late." Wade suggested.

Kelly's reply was a loud growl from her stomach.

She laughed nervously before saying, "Sounds good."

Wade chuckled at her nervousness.

"Hush," She said playfully.

"It was cute." Wade assured her as he started driving out of Kelly's apartment complex.

Kelly blushed again, and looked out the window.

This was almost too good to be true.

...

As they entered the resturant, both were surprised to see how empty it was; even this late at night.

They approached the front counter, where they were greeted by an all-too-excited waitress.

"Welcome to Olive Garden, how may I help you, sir?" The girl asked Wade, totally ignoring Kelly.

"Table for two, please." Wade said, placing a hand on Kelly's lower back.

The waitress looked at Kelly, a look of spite taking its place on her face.

She grabbed two menus, and an obviously fake smile crossed her face. "Follow me."

Wade pressed lightly on Kelly's back, signalling for her to go first.

The waitress led them down three isles, before finally stopping at an empty booth.

"Here you go." She said, pointing towards the table.

They took their seats, opposite each other, and opened up the menus.

Taking out her notepad, the waitress asked, "What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Uhm, I'll have a water, but could you put a lemon wedge on the rim?" Kelly questioned.

The girl nodded, and wrote it down. "And you?"

"Water. No lemon." Wade replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks and breadsticks and then I'll take your order." She said before walking off to the kitchen.

Once alone, Wade looked over at Kelly. "Know what you're getting?"

"Hmm. It all looks so good. But I think I'll get the chicken parm. What about you? See anything you like?" Kelly asked.

A small smirk crossed Wade's face and he looked up at Kelly.

"Oh, I've got my eyes on something alright."

Kelly blushed yet again.

"Keep it PG, buddy." She joked.

Wade laughed softly, and turned back to the menu.

The waitress returned, and put a basket of breadsticks in the center of the table.

"Alright, water with lemon, and water with no lemon." She said, placing them in front of the couple.

"So, we ready to order?"

"Yes m'am." Wade answered. "I'll have the cheese cappelletti,"

The waitress nodded and turned to Kelly.

"And I'll have the chicken parm, please."

The girl wrote it down, and clicked her pen.

"Okay we'll have that right out for you guys." She smiled and turned away.

When she was gone, Kelly smiled and picked up a breadstick.

"These things are delicious." She told him.

Wade nodded, and picked up one himself.

"So, what's going on on your side of the wrestling world?" Wade asked quietly.

Kelly hesitated, and finished chewing before she answered. "Well, just trying to finally win the title. Those damn twins keep getting in my way."

Wade eyed her. "Brie and Nikki, eh? They're something different."

"No, they're not different at all. That's my problem."

Wade smirked. "I meant as a whole, they're.. evil, I guess you could say."

"Oh... right. Yeah, they are." Kelly's nervousness returned.

'_Oh, great. Already screwing up._' She thought.

Silence fell upon them, but Kelly forced herself to break it.

"What about your half? How's SmackDown?" She blurted out, before she started nibbling on her breadstick.

"It's swell. Same as you though, just trying to get my title back." Wade replied.

"Oh."

The silence returned, and Kelly began to feel sick.

To Kelly's relief, the waitress returned once again, but this time, with their food.

"Here you go, guys." She smiled and put the plates down in front of them.

"If either of you need anything else, let me know." She said before walking away.

The silence continued as Kelly started to cut into her chicken.

Taking a bite, she looked up at Wade, finally noticing the dark green eyes he dawned.

"Your eyes..." Kelly started.

"Yes?"

"They're so pretty. I rarely see people with green eyes." Kelly stared at them curiously.

"Well, they change between green and grey." Wade said smiling. "And what about yours, baby blue?"

Kelly smiled back, and bat her eyelashes.

"Mine are just plain, pale blue. Lame if you ask me." She admitted.

"I think they're gorgeous. They look cute with that blonde head of yours." He playfully waved his fork at her.

Kelly smiled. "That's so sweet."

Wade returned her smile, and they went back to their meals.

...

Both were almost finished, when a loud buzz filled the air.

Kelly furrowed her eyebrows, before realizing it was her phone ringing.

"Oh!" She yelped, and pulled her phone out of her purse.

"I'm so sorry, excuse me while I go call 'em back."

"Take your time hon, it's okay."

"Thanks," Kelly said as she hurried out of the booth and outside the resturant.

Quickly, she dialed the number, and waited as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Alex! What the hell!"

"What?"

Kelly sighed angrily. "What did you want?"

"Where are you?"

"On my date with Wade, why?"

Alex paused, and looked down at the flowers in his hand. "Date with Wade? Barrett? What?"

"Yes! Wade Barrett! What's it to you?"

"I'm at your house, Kelly."

It was Kelly who hesitated this time. "Why?"

"I had something for you, but now it doesn't matter. Just... get back to your date." Alex replied, before hanging up.

Kelly scoffed, and looked at her phone in disbelief.

Shaking her head, she walked back into the resturant.

"I-I'm sorry about that. Alex is just.. I don't even know." Kelly explained.

"Riley? What did he want?" Barrett questioned.

"He said he had something for me and that he was at my house."

"Would you like to leave then?"

"Uhm.. yeah. Yeah I can't eat anymore." Kelly agreed, and grabbed her purse.

Wade pulled out his wallet, and placed the money at the end of the table.

He stepped out of the booth, and held his hand out to help Kelly.

She took it, and smiled thoughtfully as he pulled her up.

Kelly walked in front of Wade, walking in a rush, so she could get home as soon as possible.

"Slow down there, tiger." Wade called as they walked out the doors to the resturant.

Kelly stopped, hearing the nickname she called Alex.

"I'm sorry. I just want to get home. And it's not because of you, either." She said quietly.

"It's all good, sweetie. Just couldn't keep up. I understand, though."

Kelly smiled a small half-smile as Wade unlocked the doors of his car.

They got in, and Wade hurried to get her out of there, taking into account her urgency.

Kelly sighed and leaned against the window. She could only hope that Alex had waited for her.

...

Kelly practically ran out of the elevator and down the hall to her door.

"He's not here." She stated sadly.

"You'll see him tomorrow."

She sighed. "Yeah, you're right."

It was silent for a moment, before Kelly spoke again.

"And, I'm sorry for rushing us tonight."

Wade smiled. "It's okay, I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"How do you feel about kissing on the first date?" He asked, a small smirk forming on his lips.

Kelly giggled. "Why don't you try and find out?"

The smirk turned into another smile. Wade closed his eyes, and slowly pushed his face towards Kelly's until their lips met.

The kiss was short, but sweet. It was enough to make Kelly's head spin.

"Goodnight, Kelly." Wade whispered.

"Goodnight, Wade." Kelly replied with a smile.

Kelly watched with happy eyes as Wade went back down the hall into the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, Kelly squealed quietly.

She still had a smile on her face as she unlocked her door.

The entire evening was amazing. She knew she'd be having some sweet dreams tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm probably just going to do each chapter as like, what happens at the RAW tapings and Pay-Per-Views. Because I'm too lazy to think of relevant things to do during the rest of the week. That might explain some stuff.**

* * *

><p>Kelly smiled to herself as she tied her boots, quietly humming along to her iPod, that was playing her current favorite song, "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes and Adam Levine.<p>

"Make me your radio," Kelly whispered to herself as she tied her laces into a bow.

"Thought love was dead but now you're changing my mind." She continued after a few lines, her smile returning.

Kelly had been in an amazing mood since her date with Wade. She'd been on cloud nine all week.

She stood up from the bench and picked up her belt before walking over to the full length mirror across the room.

Still humming the song, Kelly pushed the belt through the first loop on her black leather shorts, and absentmindedly continued this with the rest of them until she got back to the front, and hooked the belt together.

She positioned the probably too big studded belt buckle more in the middle, before turning her attention to her top.

The green zebra print fabric was slightly falling, so she pushed it up, to where it was covering her chest at bit better. Damn that PG rule.

Kelly heard a loud knock on the door, and glanced at it for a moment before shouting, "Hold on a sec!"

She ruffled her hair a bit, and nodded in approval at her appearance.

Walking over to the door, she was confused when it was revealed that Alex Riley was on the other side.

"Alex? What's up?" She asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He answered calmly.

Kelly stepped out of the locker room and shut the door behind her.

"So?"

"Why.. were you on a date with Wade?"

Kelly felt her mood start to shift.

"Look I don't think that's any of your business. The real question is, why were you at my house while I was on that date?"

"Because maybe I wanted to see my best friend that has barely spoken to me in almost two months." Alex replied, his voice laced with unintentional sarcasm.

"Well with this attitude you've had, maybe there's a reason I haven't talked to you. Ever thought of that?"

Kelly instantly regretted her words when she noticed a look of hurt flash across Alex's features.

Alex opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off before he could by two approaching Divas.

"Well, well, well. Look at this, Nikki."

"Kelly getting with _another_ Superstar? I'm so shocked!"

"Not!" Both Bellas chimed in unison.

"You guys are pathetic." Alex piped up.

"Says the guy who's only famous for being The Miz's lackey." Brie said smoothly.

"Ahaha." Alex replied sarcastically. "At least I'm not a rip-off LayCool."

Brie and Nikki stared at him with dropped jaws.

After a second though, Brie smiled and chuckled devilishly. "It's okay, A-Ri. I'm a champion. That's a LOT more than _either_ of you can say."

Alex stiffened. They were really getting on his nerves.

"So, getting your new boy toy to fight your battles for you, huh Kelly?" Nikki acknowledged how Kelly hadn't said a word.

"I don't need anyone to fight anything for me." Kelly snapped at her.

"Oh really?" Nikki laughed skeptically.

"Really. And I'll prove it tonight when I beat Gail for the number one contender spot. And again this Sunday at Capitol Punishment when I beat _your_ ass!" Kelly stated aggressively, pointing her finger in Brie's direction.

The twins scoffed, and stepped closer to Kelly, the intent to hurt clearly on their faces.

"Do something!" Kelly yelled, and The Bellas pounced.

"Hey!" Alex interjected, trying to pull the girls apart.

Nikki broke free, and pushed Alex away.

"What's going on here?"

Seeing what was happening, Wade jumped down and gripped Kelly's waist, pulling her up and away from Brie and Nikki.

"Barrett?" Both girls screeched angrily.

Wade placed a shaken and frightened Kelly down on her feet.

"Now what do you two think you're doing?" Wade asked them.

Alex watched Wade, and noticed a weird softness in his eyes towards The Bellas.

"That skank threatened us!" Nikki shouted defensively.

Kelly winced.

Wade put a hand on Kelly's back.

"And are you also going to tell me that _she_ threw the first punch?"

The twins went silent and looked at each other.

"Thought so. Now, can we all just play nice until you guys actually have a match?" Wade asked calmly.

The Bellas groaned. "Whatever." They replied, before disappearing into the Divas locker room.

Kelly smiled after they were gone. "Thank you, Wade."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug.

Alex continued to eye Wade. "So, what? You're playing peacemaker now?"

Wade raised his eyes to Alex's, and a smirk crossed his lips. He turned back to Kelly, and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later, dear."

"Alright. Bye." Kelly responded. She waved to him as he walked towards catering.

"Kelly, listen to me," Alex pleaded, turning Kelly around to face him.

"What're you talking about?" She asked, already becoming annoyed again.

"Some thing's up, Kell. I don't know what though."

"Oh, shut. Up! Is there _nobody_ around here that can just be happy for me for once?" Kelly shouted.

"It's not that it's just-"

"Just what? What do you know, Alex?"

"I know Wade enough to know that he's a sneaky little bastard. I don't trust him, Kell and neither should you."

Kelly made a disgusted look. "Too late." She stated simply before she turned to leave.

She had a match soon, why was everyone trying to ruin her spirit? She was happy. Why couldn't anyone accept that?

"I'll show them all." Kelly whispered to herself as she stepped up in front of the curtain.

"Let's do this."

...

The arena went silent for a moment, before Kelly's music hit and the place erupted.

She was barely in the mood to be all flashy tonight, but she did her best to smile and high-five as many fans as she could.

Stepping through the ring ropes, Kelly kept her eyes locked on Gail Kim.

Even as she jumped on the turnbuckle, she had a serious look about her.

It was easy to tell that Kelly was in an unusual mood.

Tonight was about winning. There was no other option.

Kelly and Gail shook hands, and the bell rang.

...

The match had only been going for a couple minutes, but Kelly had Gail weakened.

Gail laid in the middle of the mat basically motionless, and Kelly picked her up by her hair, and set up her finisher.

With a leg around Gail's neck, Kelly let out a piercing scream before dropping Gail on her face.

She rolled her over, and easily got the pin.

Her music blasted again, and she felt much more happier at this point.

Her happiness escalated further as Justin Roberts announced, "And the NEW number one contender for the Divas Championship, Kelly Kelly!"

As Kelly jumped around excitedly and blew kisses to the crowd, she silently prayed that the cameras didn't pick up the small amount of tears forming in her eyes.

...

When she burst back through the curtain, Wade was the first person Kelly saw.

"Congratulations sweetie! I knew you could do it." He praised her.

"Thanks, babe." Kelly replied, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm happy for you, Kelly." Alex's approaching voice said.

Kelly smiled at him softly. "Thanks."

"Kelly! Girl!" Eve chimed in.

"Eve! I did it!"

"I know!" Eve replied as she put Kelly in a tight bear hug.

"Don't kill me, Eve." Kelly joked.

Eve laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited! I know you'll beat those stupid twins."

"Stupid, huh?" Brie questioned as her and Nikki joined the group.

Eve tensed.

"Thought so." Brie smirked.

"So, you actually won? Ha. Wow." Nikki asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't let a chance to put you two in your place slip through my fingers." Kelly told them bravely.

"We'll see who gets put in their place." Brie replied.

"Hey, I said we'll all play nice." Wade cut in.

The twins rolled their eyes.

"We'll see you Sunday, Kelly. Let's just hope you don't get too distracted with your little boy toy over here." Nikki said, pointing towards Wade.

"Jealous?" Kelly asked.

A smirk between Wade and The Bellas was exchanged; and Alex noticed.

"Not at all, sweetheart." Brie answered.

"Anyway, we've got better things to do tonight. See you in D.C." Nikki ended the conversation before it went further.

The Bellas walked off, a couple snickers from them were heard, but ignored.

"Don't worry about 'em, Kellz." Eve assured her.

"I won't."

"Good luck, this Sunday, girl." Eve added, before waving and leaving herself.

Alex stared at Barrett, trying desperately to find out what he was up to. But he found nothing.

"So, Kelly, want to head out with me now that your segment's over?" Wade asked, breaking the silence that formed after Eve's departure.

"Oh, sure. Just let me go get changed." Kelly smiled and started to walk away, but Alex grabbed her arm.

"Kelly,"

"Alex... just let me live. God it's like you're my father." Kelly was getting _extremely_ sick of Alex trying to interfere.

Wade smirked at Alex as Kelly said this.

Alex sighed, and let go of her arm. "Fine."

"Thank you." She said coldly.

She walked away, with Wade following closely behind her.

Alex took a deep breath.

He would get to the bottom of this. There was no way he'd allow anyone to hurt Kelly. Not on his watch. He would just have to do what he could, and save her.

He just prayed that he'd get to her in time.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a sharp sting of nervousness in the air at the Verizon Center.

Tonight was the night Kelly had been waiting years for. Capitol Punishment. The pay-per-view that would go down in history, the starting of Kelly's first ever Divas Championship reign.

"I'm so excited for you, dear." Wade told her.

Kelly smiled up at him from her position on the floor. She was stretching in preparation for her match.

"Thanks, hon." She replied sweetly.

Wade held out his hand, and Kelly grabbed it tightly as he pulled her up.

"Celebrating should be... fun." He said with his trademark smirk.

That smirk. Kelly melted every time it was on his face. But she kept her composure, and answered him with a smirk of her own.

Picking up a water bottle, Kelly joined Wade on the bench outside the locker room.

She had wanted to ask Wade this all week, and there was still hesitation in her eyes when she looked up at him.

"Hey, Wade..."

"Yes?"

"Would you mind.. coming out to the ring with me? For support?" She asked in an overly-sweet voice, keeping a pleading look in her eyes.

Wade's eyes flickered down for moment, before returning to hers. A sly smile crossed his lips.

"Of course I will."

Kelly smiled as wide as she could.

"Thank you! Ah, thank you so much. It means the world to me." She squeaked and wrapped her arms around him.

"No problem sweetie. Anything for my girl." He replied.

Kelly was sure her heart had skipped a few beats at the words '_my girl_'. She blushed and bat her eyelashes innocently.

The lovers sat silently, keeping their eyes locked, smiling back at the other.

Neither really knew how it happened, but Kelly's eyes fluttered shut as she leaned in slowly towards Wade until their lips met.

It was just as soft and sweet as their first kiss. And Kelly felt the same sparks as last time.

When they pulled away, she stared back into his eyes intently.

And there they sat. Searching each other's eyes for nothing in particular.

They probably would've sat like that for hours, had they not been interrupted by a crew member.

"Yo, Kellz. Your match is up in 3!" The man rushed.

The couple stood up, and made their way to the curtain.

Of course, the two got many looks as they walked through the halls. Most of them, complete and utter shock.

Kelly bounced in place as she waited for The Bella Twins to approach.

"Hey!" She heard a familiar voice call.

"Oh, hey Alex." Kelly smiled.

Alex smiled back and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Good luck, Kellz." He whispered softly.

"Thanks." She replied politely.

"What's Wade doing here?" Alex asked, obvious annoyance in his voice.

"He's coming down to the ring with me." Kelly explained.

"Why would... why?"

"Because," Kelly started. "I want my boyfriend there to cheer me on."

Alex's eyes widened and he turned pale. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out.

Loud snickers came up from behind them.

Kelly rolled her eyes as she turned to face the twins.

"Well well, look who actually showed up." Brie smirked.

"You ready to lose, Blondie?" Nikki taunted.

Wade put an arm around Kelly and she ignored the remarks. She'd get the last laugh.

As the twins' music started playing, they sent both sent Wade a look that Alex found strange. It seemed as if it was... a confirmation glance.

He wasn't sure what it meant, but he needed to act quick.

"Kelly, let me go with you instead." He blurted out.

"I'm good. Thanks for the offer though." She answered, not even looking in his direction.

"Kelly please-"

Alex was cut off by the sound of Kelly's music replacing The Bellas'.

Not another word was spoken as she and Wade stepped through the curtain.

...

"What the hell is Barrett doing out here, King?" Michael Cole pondered.

"I have no idea. He's on SmackDown, so, Booker...?"

"Isn't Kelly Kelly dating Wade?" Booker T questioned.

"I sure hope not." Lawler responded.

As they each began thinking about their relationship, the team went silent.

...

"Come on, Brie!" Nikki screamed from ringside.

Wade had been silent the entire match. Watching each girl closely.

Brie picked Kelly up off the ground, and nodded over to Nikki.

Nikki shot Wade a quick look, and he nodded softly back at her.

With that, Nikki jumped up onto the apron, grasping the attention of the referee.

Brie Irish whipped Kelly into the ropes, and when she touched them, Wade grabbed Kelly's boot, tripping her so she fell right on her face.

Brie took advantage and grabbed Kelly's hair, pulling her back up. She dragged the blonde to the middle of the ring, and planted Kelly into the mat with a facebuster.

She rolled Kelly's motionless body over, and Nikki stepped off of the apron.

The ref turned around, and quickly started to count the pin.

_1, 2, 3_.

As the twins' music blasted again, the entire arena was silent with shock.

Wade took the Divas Championship from Justin Roberts, and slid into the ring. He handed the belt to Brie, and held up the arms of both girls.

"What's going on here?" Jerry asked frantically.

Of course, no one knew that answer.

Wade smirked devilishly at Kelly as she started to regain her energy.

She looked up at him through her tangled blonde locks. Her eyes shining with confusion and hurt. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop the tears.

He just shook his head at her, and left the ring with The Bellas.

Kelly sat up, and pushed away the ref that was trying to help her.

The tight pain in her chest crushed her. It was getting hard to breathe.

She rolled out of the ring, and the ref followed.

"Kelly are you-"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled and walked in a rush to the back.

She needed answers.

...

After getting backstage, Kelly searched desperately for the trio.

She found them next to a cooler, drinking water and laughing like a group of hyenas.

Tears filled her eyes again as she walked up to them.

"Wade? What..?" She asked, her voice breaking.

"What's there to explain?" He asked sarcastically.

"How could you do this to me?"

"Kelly, did you _really_ think that I would ever lower my standards to someone like _you_?"

His words stung. A wave of fresh tears made their way down Kelly's cheeks.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kelly barked. She tried so hard to sound strong, but her voice gave her away.

"I mean, you're nothing but a mindless, blonde bimbo. I would _never_ actually be with you. Besides, why would I want you, when I could have _two_ of the most gorgeous women on the planet? I used you, Kelly. Toying with your emotions brought me joy. Get the picture?" He told her, wrapping his arms around Brie and Nikki in the process.

Kelly couldn't even speak. She hurt too much to even form a thought.

"Kelly? Kelly what's going on?" Alex questioned as he approached the small group.

Seeing Kelly crying, started a fire in Alex.

"What the hell did you do, Barrett?" He growled through gritted teeth.

"Ask the little trick yourself. She made it all too easy." Wade laughed. The Bellas did the same.

"Hurts huh, Kelly?" Nikki mocked.

Alex turned to the three of them, and jumped.

The twins took the hint, and left. An unwilling Wade followed behind them; taking one last look at Kelly's shivering body.

Once they were out of sight, Alex turned back to her.

"Kelly," he whispered.

He tried to embrace her, but she stepped away.

"I... I can't." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Alex furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Kelly looked at him with pain-filled eyes.

She didn't say a word, only turned away and ran off to the Divas locker room.

"Kelly!" Alex yelled after her.

When she didn't turn around, Alex felt his heart begin to break.

Seeing Kelly like that, absolutely killed him.

He wanted to hug her and not let go until everything was okay.

He wanted to love her. Like he should've been doing this whole time.

Alex sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair.

Somehow, he would fix this.

It was figuring out how, that would be the hard part.

Kelly was his everything. He wouldn't rest until she was happy.

Even if it meant turning to the last person he ever wanted to go to.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I am so sorry that I made you guys wait so long for an update. School started, I'm still healing from my injury/surgery, I'm moving... I've just been so busy lately and haven't found the time to write. So if updates become few and far between... I'm sorry.  
><strong>

**Anywho. In this chapter, I use an OC of mine from a story that has now been deleted. It was for the better.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kelly was unusually silent as she walked through the arena the next night.<p>

She didn't want to be seen, but she had a match tonight. This was her job, and no matter how much she hurt she had to do what needed to be done.

Of course, there was no way she'd be able to concentrate.

Wade actually meant a lot to Kelly. She'd had a crush on him even when he was the leader of The Nexus. She had always kept her feelings hidden, in fear of ending up hurt.

And look what happened.

Kelly sighed as she finished tying her boots. She had an interview with Josh Mathews in about five minutes and didn't want to be late.

She continued her silence while she started to walk down the hall. At the end of it, was the interview area.

Josh stood quietly with his microphone while he fixed his hair.

Kelly smiled at him weakly once he looked up at her.

"Oh, hey, Kelly. You alright?" He asked, sincere worry etched in his features.

"I'm fine, Josh. Thanks for asking." Kelly lied.

The truth was, she was broken. Her heart physically hurt. She just wanted to lay down and cry her eyes out.

Suddenly, Jerry Lawler's voice was filling everyone's ears.

"We understand that Josh Mathews is standing by with Kelly Kelly to hear her side of what happened last night at Capitol Punishment!"

"Oh god," Micheal Cole replied, adding a fake gag for emphasis.

The camera switched to Kelly and Josh, and the arena erupted with cheers.

"Kelly, after being betrayed last night by Wade Barrett, we all just want to know, how're you holding up? And do you think this will effect your match tonight with Heather?" Josh asked her.

"Well Josh, I'd be lying if I said I was completely focused tonight. What happened last night, it broke my heart. But there's really nothing I can do. There is an old saying though, "You gotta dust yourself off and try again". Well, that's what I'm going to do. I'm here tonight, and I'm going to give Heather the fight of her-"

Just as Kelly was starting to actually believe her words, she was cut off by a loud scream.

"YOU BETTER GET THAT SPIDER AWAY FROM ME."

"I said 'sandwich'!"

"I don't want no spider sandwich!"

"Really, Truth? Really? You're delusional." Miz shook his head as R-Truth continued to scream.

Kelly and Josh both stared at Truth and Miz with confused looks.

However, the 'conspiracy victims' didn't even see the pair, and continued on their way.

"I'm.. not quite sure what just happened, but I believe we're out of time." Josh cued for the cameras to cut off.

Once they did, he turned to Kelly. "Uhm...?"

"I don't know either. That was kinda weird. But funny." Kelly chuckled.

Josh smiled softly at her and turned away from her to leave.

Kelly did the same, but instead walked towards the curtain.

...

When she got there, Alberto Del Rio's music was playing, and the newly crowned WWE Champion quickly made his way down to the announcers table.

'Oh great,' Kelly thought. They'd _all_ be out there.

She took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind as Alberto's music stopped and her theme song started, and burst through the curtain with false excitement.

Kelly faked a smile and high-fived as many fans as she could on her way to the ring.

She stepped through the ropes and continued to smile, but didn't do her usual turnbuckle pointing.

Her smile faded quickly, however, because when her music stopped playing, a different announcer stepped into the ring.

He smirked at Kelly evilly.

"Ladies and gentlemen let me introduce to you Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez!" Justin Roberts traded off.

The crowd booed immensely, but Ricardo only shook his head them. Peasants.

"Damas y caballeros, por favor demos la bienvenida a la Diva más dominante en la WWE, escogidos por el Señor Del Río, la beauty detrás de los brains... Heather!"

Alberto Del Rio's music blared through the arena for a second time as his now-fiancé stepped out onto the ramp with Brodus Clay behind her.

Kelly sighed to herself. This would be harder than she thought.

Heather didn't bother to taunt Kelly at this point. The bad blood between the girls was too great for games.

The music stopped and the bell rang. The girls locked up, and loud, Spanish commentary began.

"Jerry are you just going to completely disrespect our guest? He's the WWE Champion and all you can talk about is Kelly Kelly!" Cole shouted angrily.

"Maybe because Kelly is actually in the match." Jerry replied.

"Aye, don't even mention that name around me." Alberto spoke up. He hated Kelly almost as much as Heather did.

"SHE IS IN THE MATCH. How can I not talk about her?" Jerry exclaimed. He was getting rather pissed with Del Rio and Cole. They were both ridiculous.

"Okay fine, Alberto, what are your thoughts on the blonde one?" Michael Cole asked.

"Kelly es una puta. She has no place here in this company. ¿Cómo conseguir ese título que, de todos modos? Chupar la polla de Triple H? Patético."

Cole stared at him incredulously. "Uhm, well... That's... Lovely!"

Alberto nodded. A sly smirk curled onto his lips.

"And... Heather?" Micheal continued.

Alberto's smirk turned to a smile as he looked down at the band on his left hand, then back up to the redhead in the ring.

"Demasiado gran para las palabras." Alberto replied softly.

"English please?" Jerry asked.

Alberto didn't answer, he simply smiled fondly at the ring.

Figuring they wouldn't get much more out of Del Rio, Micheal and Jerry turned back to the match.

...

Kelly was surprising herself.

She was actually holding her own tonight, more so than she would've ever guessed.

Heather was on the ground, clutching her jaw.

Kelly pulled her up by her hair, her confidence rising further as she did so, before she whipped her into the turnbuckle.

Heather fell down, into a sitting position.

Kelly smirked.

Pointing towards the sky, Kelly gave a signaling scream and ran towards Heather, twisting around so that her bottom would be what hit her.

As Kelly shook against her, Heather gagged. This was disgusting.

She practically pushed Kelly off of her.

However, Kelly decided to showboat and pander to the crowd.

Alberto was now standing up behind the announcers table, tossing the headset down violently. There was no way he'd allow Kelly to win this.

Heather signalled for Brodus to come to her.

Brodus nodded, and yelled out a very loud "CHEA!"

Ricardo heard this, and ran to the side of the ring Kelly was at. Mic in hand.

"Hey! Hey! Puta! Puta! Kelly es una puta!" Ricardo yelled at her.

Kelly stared at him in confusion.

Meanwhile, Brodus had slid into the ring while the ref wasn't looking. He helped Heather up, and slipped something into her hand before leaving the ring just as quick. Remaining completely unseen.

Heather smiled maliciously as she wrapped the brass knuckles around her hand.

When Kelly finally turned around, her head met the metal with a loud crack.

And for Kelly, everything went black.

...

Alex let out an angry breath as Alberto Del Rio's theme song played throughout the arena.

Cheaters. That's all they were.

'Don't worry. They'll get theirs soon.' Alex told himself.

His thoughts were interrupted, as the door he'd been watching for the past forty minutes opened.

A large group of giggling Divas walked out.

All except one.

Good. She was alone.

Alex hesitated as he approached the door. What was she going to say to him? What if she said no?

Oh well. He'd take the risk.

He knocked lightly, the way he always did.

She opened the door swiftly, and was momentarily shocked by the sight in front of her.

"Alex?"

"Let me come in, please. I need to talk to you."

She also hesitated, but moved aside for him nonetheless.

"Is this about Kelly?" She asked as she shut the door.

"Yes."

"Good."

"I need your help, Eve."

"With?"

"I want you to let her know that I'm here for her. That I love her. More than anything." He explained.

"And would you also like me to tell he that everything you're saying is a big fat lie?" Eve asked with a raised eyebrow. "I've hear this spiel before, Alex. I may have fell for it but I will _not_ allow you to hurt Kelly more than she already is."

"That was years ago! I've tried to play nice with you since then but you're always so damn stubborn. Look, our personal issues aside, I need your help. She won't listen to me. Please, Eve." Alex's voice softened towards the end, a begging look in his eyes.

Eve stared at him. As much as it pained her to agree to this, she knew it would be best for Kelly.

"Okay." Eve stated quietly.

It took a moment for Alex to register her response, but once he did he almost screamed with excitement.

"Thank you, Eve! Thank you so much! I owe you!" He told her as he wrapped his ex girlfriend into a tight hug.

"Yeah, you do." Eve chuckled.

Suddenly, their embrace was interrupted as the locker room door slammed open.

A frantic Kaitlyn was what greeted them.

"Eve! Come quick! Kelly's hurt!" She yelped.

"What?" Eve screamed in fear as she started a dash towards the door. Alex following quickly behind her.

...

When they reached the doctor's and trainer's room, they were told they couldn't go in until they finished checking her out.

Both Eve and Alex sighed in frustration.

"What the hell happened, Kaitlyn?" Alex demanded.

"In their match, I guess Heather hit her with a closed fist. But I think she had brass knuckles on too, I'm really not sure." Kaitlyn replied hurriedly.

Alex snapped, and slammed his fists into the wall next to him. "UGH. That bitch!"

"Alex! Calm down!" Eve yelled over him.

Alex took a deep breath, and turned around to face the Divas.

He raised his gaze, and across the way he saw Heather standing there with Alberto by her side. Nikki and Brie standing in front of her.

"THAT'S WHY!" Alex yelled out.

"What're you talking about?" Eve asked him.

"Heather! She's best friends with the twins! It all makes sense now!" He explained.

As he said this aloud, anger was setting back in.

"Hey bitches!" Alex screamed in their direction as he stormed towards them.

"Alex don't!" Eve called. She sighed and chased after him.

The small group was laughing as Alex approached them.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" Alex yelled at Heather.

"HEY!" Alberto hissed, stepping in front of her.

"Back off, Del Rio!"

"Joder tú!"

Alex growled.

Alberto however, wouldn't back down either.

"Back. Away. Now." Alberto warned.

"Make me."

Alberto flexed as if he was going to strike, but he dropped his guard and started to laugh.

Alex stared, confused.

Alberto shook his head at Alex, before doing his signature wink.

As he did, Wade came up behind Alex and hit him, knocking him to the ground.

Before Alex could get up, Wade, The Bellas, Heather and Alberto had all gotten away.

Eve knelt down next to Alex.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

He sat up, and took a deep breath. There was nothing to say.

He stood, and held a hand out to Eve to help her up.

They walked back down to the trainers room as if none of that had even happened.

Kaitlyn had watched the whole thing, and went to ask questions, but the look Eve gave her made her change her mind.

"Any word yet?" Alex asked as he rubbed his neck.

"Nothing." Kaitlyn replied sadly.

Alex sighed and rubbed his face before running a hand through his hair.

He'd sit here all night if he had to. He had no choice.

All they could do was wait.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kelly finally awoke, she immediately winced and brought a hand to her head.

Looking at her hand, she saw no blood. But that didn't stop the continuous throbbing she felt.

Kelly looked around, and took in her whereabouts.

She guessed that she was in the trainer's room. She'd only been here twice before.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked aloud.

This attracted the attention of one of the trainers, and he turned to stare at her.

"Kelly! How're you feeling sweetie?"

"My head, what happened?"

"You were fighting Heather," The trainer, Brian, started.

Kelly clenched her teeth. Now it made sense.

"She used brass knuckles, we believe. Knocked you out cold."

Kelly shook her head in disgust. She had never really hated anyone before, but Kelly _hated_ Heather.

"Am I okay? Can I still compete?" Kelly asked, hoping to get her mind off of beating the living hell out of her fellow Diva.

"You're okay for the most part. Just a big knot right above your forehead. You can fight next week on RAW, but I'd stay home until then. Just to be safe." Brian explained.

Kelly nodded. "And when can I leave here?"

"Well, since you're awake, any time you want. But I would suggest that you don't drive yourself for a while. At least until the pain clears up. Be sure to ice that once you get back to the hotel."

Kelly hopped down off of the examination table and headed towards the door.

"Thank you." She smiled towards Brian.

"No problem." He smiled back and waved before she disappeared out the door.

...

The sound of the trainer's room door opening frightened both Alex and Eve. Kaitlyn had went back to the hotel with AJ hours ago.

When Kelly stepped out, they each let out breaths they had been holding for what seemed like forever.

Alex pulled Kelly into a hug the second he saw her.

"You're alright! My god I was so worried."

Kelly was taken aback by the embrace at first, but she tried to hug him back.

When Alex let go, he looked down at Kelly's face.

She was trying to smile, she really was. But her eyes wouldn't meet his.

Alex frowned and moved his arms from Kelly's shoulders.

"Eve," Kelly sighed, and hugged her best friend tightly.

Alex's face fell, and he stared at Eve.

Eve returned Alex's hurt look with a confused look of her own.

When the Divas stopped hugging, Kelly looked at both Eve and Alex.

"I'm okay, guys." She announced with a small smile. "But I can't drive myself to the hotel. Eve?"

"Of course." Eve agreed.

"Would you be angry if I asked to go back right now? I'm so exhausted." Kelly asked.

"Not at all. I'll go get your stuff and then we can head out." Eve told her. As she turned to leave, she glanced at Alex, telling him that now was his time to try.

"Kelly,"

"No, Alex." Kelly cut him off.

Alex stared at her, confused.

Kelly sighed. "There's no need to give me the 'I told you so' speech. You were right. I never should've trusted Wade."

Her eyes never left the floor.

"Kelly, I would never do that to you. I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you're okay. If something had happened to you... Del Rio never would've seen the light of day again."

Kelly smiled up at Alex.

"Thank you." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Alex smiled and squeezed Kelly's shoulders.

When the hug ended, the two stood in a somewhat awkward silence as they waited for Eve to return.

Alex hesitated, before finally saying, "I know you're probably a bit nervous to hang around any guys at the moment, but uh, I'm here if you ever need me, Kel."

"Thanks, Alex. That really means a lot to me." She replied quietly.

Alex nodded nervously. He wanted to just scream out, "I LOVE YOU, KELLY!", but he couldn't. That would end horribly.

Or would it?

Alex mentally scolded himself as Eve walked back up to them.

"All ready, Kel?" Eve asked.

"You bet 'cha." Kelly laughed.

Eve eyed Alex, and he looked away. That told Eve exactly what she wanted to know.

"Well I'll see you later, Alex." Kelly told him as she and Eve began to walk towards the parking lot.

"Bye, Kelly!" Alex called after them.

On the inside though, he was screaming everything but 'bye'.

He followed far behind them, in absolutely no hurry to go and sit in a hotel room by himself.

Alex watched as Eve and Kelly got in their car and drove off. He wished desperately that she was with him instead.

'It's okay. Eve will take care of things. She always does.'

Alex continued to walk aimlessly around the parking lot. He couldn't find his car, and he was beginning to panic.

"Fuck!" He cursed aloud.

Reaching into his pockets, he also couldn't find his keys. The realization that he may be screwed started to dawn on him.

In the midst of his panic, Alex never heard the loud honking of the horn from a yellow Lamborghini as it sped up towards him.

...

"So, how're you feeling?" Eve asked thoughtfully as she unlocked the door to their room and let Kelly inside.

"Honestly? Like crap." Kelly replied, flipping the lights on.

"Undedrstandable." Eve nodded and shut the door.

"I just don't get it." Kelly started. "Why, after everything that's been going on, would Heather do that? You know I'm not one for pity, but damn."

"Maybe she's jealous that you were with Wade. Ya know, the whole 'ex's' thing and all." Eve suggested.

"But she's with Alberto now. They're engaged for god's sakes! Grow up!"

"Who knows, Kel. Maybe it has something to do with The Bellas. We'll find out eventually, honey." Eve said, trying to calm the irritated blonde.

"I guess. I'm just glad I have you and Alex to help me through this. I really appreciate it more than you guys know." Kelly told her.

Eve smiled. "It's no problem at all. We both love you so much."

Kelly stared down at her hands for a minute before she spoke again.

"I miss Alex."

"What do you mean?" Eve questioned.

"Like, we're just not as close as we used to be. We used to be together 24/7, and I barely see him now. I miss having him around."

It was Eve who looked away now. "That's the exact reason he and I broke up." She whispered quietly.

As much as Eve denied it, Alex still meant something to her.

"Oh! Right, I'm sorry! I totally forgot." Kelly apologized.

Eve chuckled. "It's okay. He's moved on, and so have I."

Kelly smiled softly. "I'm still sorry. We can talk about something else."

Eve stayed silent.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

Kelly stared at her friend with slightly widened eyes.

"What?"

"Do you?" Eve asked again.

"I... I don't know." Kelly stuttered.

"Have you ever, ya know, thought about it?"

Kelly's cheeks turned pink. "Numerous times."

Eve smiled. This was easier than she thought it would be.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Kelly asked nervously.

"No. I'll leave it to you to do that." Eve assured her with a small laugh.

"Well I don't see that happening." Kelly laughed along with her.

"Why not?"

"I doubt he feels the same way."

Eve eyed her, debating whether or not to tell her about him.

"You never know."

Kelly smirked to herself. Yeah, right.

A comfortable silence fell upon the two, and Eve switched on the tv.

Immediately, the words "WWE Wrestler Hospitalized" flashed across the screen.

"What?" The Divas yelped simultaneously.

Eve turned up the volume up to listen to the broadcast.

"WWE Superstar Alex Riley has been hospitalized after apparently being involved in a hit-and-run attack. There are no leads as to could've hit the man, as there were no witnesses to the event, and the tape from the parking lot cameras had been removed prior to the scene. If anyone has any information, please, call or email us and you will be rewarded for your help."

Eve was already out the door, and Kelly ran to catch up with her.

Kelly was visibly shaking.

'No, no. This can't happen. Not now!' She repeated to herself.

As they entered the parking lot, they jumped into Eve's rental in record time.

Once Eve started the car, the radio began blasting "Help Is On The Way" by Rise Against.

The Divas looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"Let's go!" Kelly yelped.

Eve was just as, if not more, scared as Kelly was. This was the second friend of hers to be possibly injured in just _one_ night. It was more than she could take.

Kelly was quietly praying to herself that Alex was okay. Her shaking would not cease, and she was beginning to panic more by the second. What if something bad happened?

She would never tell Eve, but she cared about Alex a lot more than she let on.

She hated the thought that she may never get to tell him.

But all she could do was hope.

Kelly was sure of one thing; when she figured out who did this, they'd be done for.

As they pulled into the head, one word flashed through Kelly's mind;

'Vengeance'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just wanted to warn you now, this chapter is pretty boring. It's basically just a filler. Things pick back up next chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Both Divas were still shaking as they entered the elevator, going up to the room where Alex was.<p>

Kelly had a few tears flowing down her cheeks as they approached his apparent room.

"Can I help you ladies?" A doctor asked.

"Is Alex Riley in there?" Eve questioned.

"Yes ma'am."

"We're two of his co-workers, and his ex and current girlfriends, may we please see him?"

Kelly stared at Eve as if she had three heads.

The doctor hesitated. "Don't stay in too long."

"Thank you!" Eve piped as she slowly opened the door.

There in the hospital bed, lay Alex watching TV. Only his ankle wrapped up.

"Eve? Kelly?"

"Hey," Eve said softly.

Kelly was quiet, still thrown off by what Eve had said in the hallway.

"What're you guys doing here?" Alex asked sleepily.

"We came to check on you. Are you okay, hon?"

"Just a sprained ankle. I'll be okay in a couple weeks."

Kelly let out a shaky breath.

"Thank god." She finally said.

Alex smiled at her.

Kelly smiled back, and turned to Eve.

"Hey, could you give us a few minutes?" She whispered to the brunette.

Eve nodded.

"Well, I'll be waiting outside. Get well soon, Alex." She said as she exited the room.

Kelly pulled a chair up next to Alex's bed.

"How're you feeling?" She asked.

"Well I just got hit by a car. Not too good." He laughed slightly.

"I wish I would've stayed with you. I'm so sorry." Kelly apologized as fresh tears stung her eyes.

"Hey, don't be sorry. I'm glad this happened to me and not you."

"No. Alex, don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because. No one as amazing as you deserves this. Someone terrible, like me, does." Kelly replied sadly.

"You're not terrible." Alex told her as he grasped her hand in his.

Kelly scoffed. She'd never believe that.

"You came to see me. Do you even know how happy that makes me? Terrible people don't have the ability to make others happy." Alex tried to explain to her.

"You're probably just happy to see Eve." Kelly laughed.

"I'd rather see you."

Kelly smiled at him sweetly.

All the warm and fuzzy feelings that she'd been repressing began seeping through.

"I'm glad you're okay." She squeezed his hand gently.

"Thanks. I'm a lucky one."

"We both are. We've both sort of ended up in hospitals tonight; poor Eve's probably losing her mind." Kelly joked.

"Just shows you how fast everything can change." Alex stated.

Kelly looked up at him.

He was right.

Considering their luck, would they even be there tomorrow?

Was it worth the risk?

"I have to go," Kelly said quickly as she stood from her seat.

Alex frowned.

She couldn't move her eyes from his gaze. The hurt look that stared back at her, killed her.

Is it worth it?

Without giving it a second thought, Kelly reached down and placed a soft kiss on Alex's cheek.

"Goodnight." She whispered as she pulled away.

"Goodnight." Alex whispered back with a wide smile on his face.

Kelly gave him one last smile as she slipped out the door.

...

The fuzziness Kelly felt in the pit of her stomach was undeniable.

Her heart was beating rapidly, and she was shaking nervously.

'Just from a kiss on the cheek? Get a grip, girl.' Kelly told herself.

"You okay?" Eve chuckled as they walked back towards the elevators.

"Yeah, I um, I'm fine." Kelly replied nervously, but their was a giddy excitement in her tone.

Eve just smiled back at her friend.

...

Back at the hotel, Eve almost immediately subsumed to sleep.

She was exhausted, and pushed well beyond her limit with panic.

Kelly smiled softly at her friend's sleeping form and turned out the lamp, making sure the only light in the room was from the faint glow of the TV screen.

As Kelly snuggled into the warm sheets herself, she couldn't help the smile that kept coming back.

While she didn't actually kiss him, she still felt like she'd just died and gone to heaven.

She was probably overexcited, but she didn't care.

When she finally fell asleep that night, she was greeted by one of the strangest dreams she'd had in quite a while...

_"I love you so much." Alex whispered softly as he poked Kelly's nose._

_With a giggle, she replied, "I love you too."_

_"I guess that night I got hit by a car was a blessing in disguise, huh?"_

_"Definitely. I would've never been able to realize that I had to tell you before something worse happened." Kelly admitted._

_"I'm so glad you did," He said as he wrapped Kelly in a tight hug._

_Suddenly, bright lights, almost like car headlights, flashed in Kelly's mind._

_The white light came closer and closer, until she screamed._

The only thing she remembered after that, was seeing the face of Alberto Del Rio.


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly was overwhelmed with nervousness as she walked through the Toyota Center the following week.

Her mind continuously flickered back to the face of Alberto Del Rio. Something was up.

"Hey," Alex said as he approached Kelly.

"Alex!" She squeaked in reply and practically jumped into his arms.

Alex chuckled. "Happy to see me?"

"The happiest." Kelly smiled.

Alex was limping slightly and was still wrapped up, but the doctor had told him the sprain wasn't severe enough to need crutches or anything of the sort.

They began slowly walking down the hallway to catering.

"You look beautiful today, Kel." Alex said softly.

A light blush warmed Kelly's cheeks. "Thank you. And thanks for showing up tonight, I know you must still be in so much pain."

"Not really. It was worse a couple days ago. Besides, it's worth it."

"And why's that?"

"Because I get to spend more time with you." Alex smiled.

Kelly didn't know what to say, she just giggled quietly.

As the pair approached the curtain area, Alex slipped his hand into Kelly's.

He looked up at her, and she smiled fondly back.

His heart was racing and he couldn't stop smiling. So close...

Suddenly, the obnoxious laughter of The Bella Twins filled the air.

"Awwww! Look, Nikki!" Brie started.

"The bimbo and the NXT reject are holding hands! How cute!" Nikki continued.

"Ignore them," Alex whispered.

Kelly nodded, and continued staring towards the entrance to the ramp, waiting for her music to begin.

When it did, Alex kissed her forehead and released her hand.

"Good luck, Kelly."

"Thank you." She whispered back as she burst through the curtain.

Alex stood silently away from The Bellas as they waited.

"Really? Her?" Brie asked him softly.

Her normal sarcastic and annoyed tone was nonexistent.

Alex just smiled in reply.

Brie shook her head and followed behind Nikki as their music began.

...

Kelly was the favorite to win.

It was beyond obvious that she had this in the bag.

Throughout the whole match, Kelly had the upper hand. Losing was beginning to seem impossible.

But she of all people should've known better than to underestimate Twin Magic.

Brie knocked Kelly out onto the floor, and the referee was immediately checking on her, not watching the devious twins at all.

Nikki slid into the ring as Brie slid out.

The fresher twin taunted Kelly as she struggled to get back on the apron.

She had landed on her back, and now there was a stinging ache in her right shoulder blade.

Once Kelly made her way back into the ring, Nikki quickly took advantage and set up for the BellaBuster.

Kelly countered and pushed her away momentarily.

This only angered Nikki, who gave the blonde a swift slap before setting up her finisher yet again.

Nikki's BellaBuster connected, and had Kelly in a daze long enough for the twin to get the 1-2-3.

The arena was a mix of small boos and silence. They weren't sure whether to be more angry with the twins, or more disappointed and shocked at Kelly's lengthening losing streak.

Brie and Nikki slunk away with the Divas Championship unseen, while Kelly took her time getting back to the back.

...

When she finally made it to catering, Alex was waiting there with an ice cold water bottle.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't go as planned."

"Hey, don't be sad." Alex started.

Kelly gave him a small half-smile.

Alex stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"What do you say, you find a movie, I buy dinner, and we have a nice night in tonight?" He suggested.

Kelly pondered the idea before a real smile curled onto her lips.

"That would be amazing." She agreed.

"Sweet. Now why don't you go get showered and changed and I'll meet you at your hotel room in say, two and a half hours?"

"Sounds like a plan." She replied cheerfully.

"See you then, Kel."

Alex placed a soft kiss on her forehead before walking off towards the parking lot.

Kelly giggled to herself as she headed to the locker room.

Despite the whole losing streak, things were looking up. She couldn't ask for more.

...

Two pairs of eyes watched as Kelly slipped into the Diva's locker room.

"Sickening, isn't it?" A thick British accent asked.

"Yes. But it is kind of funny to know he thinks he can keep that slut tied down to one guy." A Spanish one replied.

Wade laughed. "True, true. But hey, that means that the girls don't get to have _all_ the fun."

"Ay, I've had my fun. What's left of him is all yours." Alberto said, his signature smirk forming on his lips.

"Your choice. And by the way, your money will be ready this time next week. I haven't forgotten."

Alberto nodded.

"Wade!" Nikki screeched impatiently. "Let's go!"

Wade only let out a sigh.

A chuckle escaped Alberto.

"Irritating little thing, huh?"

"She can be. Brie is much more... tolerable." Wade answered.

"Chicas," Alberto called to the twins. "¿Sabes dónde está Heather es?"

"She's changing. She'll be out soon." Brie explained.

"Gracias."

Brie nodded, but Nikki stamped her foot.

"I'm not waiting for her! I want to go!"

"I'm just going to get her out of here. Apologize to Heather for me. We'll see you guys later." Wade said as he walked over to The Bellas.

Alberto leaned against the wall patiently as he waited for his fiancé.

Everything was falling into place just as it was planned.

It was only a matter of time...

...

"Who wants Chinese?" Alex asked cheerily as he entered Kelly's hotel room with a large bag of Chinese takeout.

"Oh my gosh, me!" Kelly replied eagerly.

Alex smiled at her as he set the bag of food on the table.

"California rolls for the lady," He said as he handed her a small box of sushi.

"And sweet and sour chicken for me." He finished.

"There's some extra rice in the bag too, if you want it." Alex added.

Kelly smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much, Alex. This is awesome."

"Any time, Kel." He replied.

The two sat on the bed in the middle of the room and began eating.

"So what movie did you choose?" Alex asked between bites.

"You're going to hate me." Kelly said playfully as she chewed.

Alex laughed. "What is it?"

"Eclipse."

"Twilight?"

Kelly nodded.

Alex shook his head and laughed. "Wow, Kel."

"Aw come on it's actually really good!" She insisted.

"I'll give it a shot, but I'm picking next time." He stated with another laugh.

"Yay!" Kelly squeaked as she pushed play on the dvd remote.

Alex continued to shake his head. Jokingly, he said, "The things I do for you..."

...

As the movie credits appeared on-screen Kelly was laid out on Alex's chest.

Neither were sleeping, but both were deep in thought.

Kelly was debating her feelings, while Alex's were running through his head loud and clear.

Kelly sat up, and flicked the light on before shutting the TV and dvd player off.

Silently, both stood up and Kelly led him to the door.

"Well, goodnight, Alex. Thanks for tonight." Kelly said.

Alex stayed silent, and looked into her eyes.

'_Now or never..._' Alex told himself.

"Kelly?"

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

Alex paused, afraid to say anything else.

The more time he wasted not doing anything, the more he realized that he needed to say _something._

"Do you like me?"

Kelly was taken aback by this. "Of course I like you, you're my best friend."

"But do you ever think... maybe we could be more?" Alex pushed.

"Every day since I met you." Kelly finally admitted.

It was Alex who was shocked this time. "Really?"

"Yes, god, yes. But long ago I accepted that all we'd ever be is friends. And I realized that I'd rather be your friend than be nothing."

Alex didn't need to hear anything else.

"Kelly, would you be my girlfriend?"

Kelly was in shock. She couldn't make herself speak.

"O..of course, Alex! Yes!"

Alex's shock mimicked Kelly's.

Both were too excited to form words.

Alex wrapped his arms around Kelly tightly.

"You don't know how happy you just made me." He whispered.

"Neither do you." She replied with a smile.

Alex's phone beeped, signalling that he had a text.

_'Way to ruin the moment, Joe..._' Alex thought, annoyed.

But as he looked at his phone screen, he noticed the time.

Almost 2AM.

"I really should get going," Alex said reluctantly.

"I understand. It's okay. I'll see you soon." Kelly said sweetly.

Alex smiled and kissed Kelly's forehead.

"Goodnight, Kelly."

"Night, Alex."

Alex waved as Kelly closed the door.

His smile was impossible to get rid of. He practically skipped with joy down the hall.

Even as he entered the elevator, the excitement he felt seemed to only increase.

Finally, after years of chasing, she was _his_.

Nothing would ruin this for him. Not even Wade and the witch sisters.

The world was his for the taking. Things could only get better.

Or could they?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know it's been ages since I've updated this, and to anyone who was actually reading it or cares, I apologize.**

**But life/work/school have taken over and I'm much more focused on that.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The lovebirds seemed inseparable.<p>

There was not a minute that week that you didn't see Kelly and Alex together, and it was no different the next Monday at the RAW show.

Kelly's eyes widened as she read the match board outside the main locker room.

"Number one contenders match..." She whispered, mainly to herself.

"This is your chance, babe!"

Kelly smiled. "I know."

"You can beat her. I know you can." Alex said encouragingly.

Kelly and Natalya were far from friends, but they had stayed away from each other once both ended up on RAW.

Alex gave her an assuring side-hug as they walked back to the nearest hallway.

He helped her up onto one of the production cases, and they waited for the opening promo and first match on the card to end.

A mere forty-five minutes flew by, much faster than Kelly had expected.

CM Punk told off everyone in sight and Dolph Ziggler destroyed Zack Ryder in seemingly record time, and then it was Kelly's turn to take the stage.

Kelly nodded in respect to Natalya, and got the same in return.

Alex kissed the top of her head. "Good luck."

Kelly smiled.

Her music and the voice of Justin Roberts blared through the building as she stepped out onto the stage.

A huge pop of cheers welcomed her and boosted her confidence.

She skipped to the ring with nothing but victory in her mind.

Tonight, she would take the first step to becoming Divas Champion. And this time, no one would be able to stop her.

...

Natalya was in no rush to get to the ring.

Her slow trek was beginning to irritate Kelly, which rose her adrenaline level.

The ref called for the bell, and Natalya was turned around into the corner, yelling back into the audience.

_A cheap win is better than a loss_.

Kelly ran to Natalya, slipped her hand under the bigger Diva, and rolled her up school girl style for the pin.

_1, 2, 3_.

"Here is your winner and NEW number one contender, Kelly Kelly!"

Justin Roberts' words rung through her ears. They drowned out every other sound.

_Number one contender..._

She did it!

It took thirty seconds to change her future. Thirty seconds.

This wasn't possible, was it?

Surely it had to be. Because she was now next in line for the Divas Championship!

Kelly was vaguely aware of the tears that fell down her cheeks as she headed towards the back, eagerly anticipating Alex's reaction.

...

As she entered the catering area, she was met with the warm embrace that could only come from Alex Riley.

"You did it! You did it, Kellz!"

"Don't get to excited." Nikki Bella's voice broke the couple's excitement.

"You still have to go through me before you can have this." Brie smirked and pulled her title higher on her shoulder.

"6 days. Make the rest of that title reign last, Brie." Kelly spat back.

"Good luck, Blondie. You _and_ your boy toy are going to need it."

The twins twirled around with a swish of their capes, and stalked off in the opposite direction.

Kelly watched them leave with sheer anger etched in her features.

Alex's arm motioning to walk down the hall was the only thing making her snap out of her trance-like stare.

...

About halfway down the hall, Alex was stopped by a crew member to talk.

Kelly stood silently, her eyes lingering around the building.

Her gaze shifted straight ahead, and she saw Wade standing next to Alberto Del Rio. He was saying something.

Kelly's muscles tensed as she read Wade's lips;

"_Thanks for helping us out_."

He pulled a large wad of cash from his suit pocket, and began counting it off and setting it into Alberto's palm.

The smirk on Alberto's face...

Kelly's mind went blank.

Suddenly, different images flashed in her head.

Alberto's face. Somewhere in the distance there was a horn honking. News articles stating that a WWE Superstar was taken to the hospital after being hit by a car. Bright white lights. Alex in the hospital. Alberto's face...

Alberto!

And then, everything clicked together.

Kelly grabbed Alex's arm and screamed as realization dawned on her.

"Kelly! What's wrong?" Alex asked in panic.

"Alberto! It was him!"

"What?"

"He's the one that hit you!"

It was Alex who looked up this time.

He did just as Wade crashed into him, knocking him to the ground.

Kelly screamed again, but was silenced as Alberto's hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up, puta." He hissed.

She whimpered into his hand as she struggled to get lose of his grip, but it seemed useless.

Alex was doing no better.

The larger man made easy game of Riley, almost finishing him off in an instant.

Kelly jerked her head and it caused Alberto's hand to slip, giving her enough time to scream with every bit of hope she had left.

"Alex!"

Alex looked up, and saw Kelly was trapped in Alberto's arms.

A rush of adrenaline swept through him, and Alex pushed Wade off of him with ease.

Wade's head hit the wall with a loud thud, and it was easy to see that he was in no position to fight back anymore.

Alex stood up, and Alberto threw Kelly to the side.

Clearly not wanting any part of Alex, he helped Wade up, and ran off down the hall.

"This time, Riley!" He growled as they fled.

Alex snorted before quickly turning to Kelly.

"Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just... scared."

"No need. They're gone for a while." Alex said as he pulled Kelly into his arms.

Her shaking was unmistakable.

"Let's get you home. You don't need to worry about them, you have a championship to win."

Kelly nodded absentmindedly and began following him as he led her to the locker room.

6 more days...


	10. Chapter 10

"Thanks, babe." Kelly thanked Alex as he tied the back of her shirt for her.

This was it. Money In The Bank. Her last chance to win the Divas Championship.

"No problem." Alex kissed her forehead. "Just make sure you do your best out there."

"And you make sure you don't get hurt."

"I won't." He promised. Alex was nervous for his first Money In The Bank match, but he was much more worried about Kelly.

The first match was already in full swing, the SmackDown guys putting everyone in awe already.

Kelly and Brie were next. That's all they could think about.

Time flew by when she was nervous, and it seemed like only seconds before Daniel Bryan's music blared through the entire arena and you could hear him yelling, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" from all the monitors.

The screens went black as the production crew played a SummerSlam promo.

Dawned in pink and sliver, Kelly walked down to the curtain alone.

She waited as a replay of her feud with The Bellas played on the titantron.

...

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Divas Championship!"

_Holla, holla, holla._

Rosemont, Illinois erupted for the bubbly blonde.

A wide smile crossed her face as she high-fived the front row of fans before quickly entering the ring.

Her smile turned to a smirk as The Bellas' music replaced hers.

Brie walked ahead of Nikki, and was growing impatient as they flipped into the ring. They were getting beyond sick of Kelly.

Their music stopped, but someone stepped out onto the entrance ramp.

"Wait, wait!"

The entire arena groaned.

"My name is John Laurinaitis, and I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and the _permanent _General Manager of Monday Night RAW."

He paused and took in the boos from the crowd.

"As usual, I'm here to give the fans what they want. So, Nikki Bella, you are banned from ringside for this match!"

"What?" Both Bellas screamed in unison.

Nikki protested as the ref tried to make her exit the ring.

"Nikki," John continued. "If you don't leave the ring, your sister will be forced to forfeit the title to Kelly Kelly."

The crowd cheered loudly and Kelly smiled.

Nikki left the ring in defeat, a defiant pout on her lips.

As the bell finally rang, Kelly charged at Brie, immediately sending her into the corner.

Kelly lifted her finger into the air and let out a piercing scream.

She walked across the ring, and took a breath before performing her patent handspring elbow.

The Bella fell to the mat, desperately trying to gain the upper hand.

A sudden gust of energy was enough for Brie to be able to push Kelly to the ground.

The girls tangled together and were hitting anything they could.

Kelly yelped, and shifted her weight, flipping Brie into a pinning position.

The daze lasted long enough for Kelly to get the pin.

"_Ladies and gentleman, your NEW WWE Divas Champion... Kelly Kelly!"_

The cheers drowned out everything. Nothing else could be heard.

Kelly was champion.

Was this real? It must be. She'd never been able to dream anything as wonderful as this.

She slid out of the ring and held her title high over her head as tears streamed down her face.

"WE DID IT!" She screamed and jumped onto the barricade and into the arms of her fans.

"It's ours!" She said through her tears.

Kelly continued her celebration until she was practically forced to leave by the crew members.

...

Backstage, she was instantly in the arms of her best friend.

"I'm so proud of you, Kel!" Eve had tears in her eyes as she hugged the blonde.

"And so am I!" Alex said as he scooped Kelly up into his arms. "Great job, baby."

Kelly smiled and pressed her lips to his.

"Um, Kelly, may we have a minute?" Josh Mathews asked.

Alex set Kelly down, and she smiled at Josh.

"Of course."

"Kelly how does it feel to finally be the Divas Champion?" Josh questioned.

"Oh, Josh the feeling is indescribable. I'm so happy, my face hurts from smiling. I just want to thank Eve, my best friend, for being with me through all of this. I don't know where I'd be without that amazing girl. And my boyfriend Alex Riley. Thanks for staying by me even after all these years. You've always been the one. I was just too blind to see it. I'm _so_ happy that you're finally mine. I love you."

A new wave of tears filled her eyes.

"And of course, thank you to every single member of the WWE Universe! None of this would have happened if I didn't have the love and support I do from you guys. For five years, you've supported me. It's the best feeling in the world. This one's for you."

She held her title up one more time, and the cameras cut off.

...

The pair found plenty of ways to pass the time until the RAW Money In The Bank match.

Between countless congratulations from everyone backstage, more than a few messages on both of their twitter accounts, and endless hugs from all, they found that time was going too fast for their liking.

Big Show and Mark Henry barely limped backstage and Alex's nerves finally caught up to him.

Alex was pacing when The Bella Twins approached the group.

"Don't get too comfortable with _my_ title, Kelly. I'll be coming to take it back tomorrow night." Brie said bitterly.

"Don't hold your breath... on second thought, actually, hold your breath." Kelly snapped back.

The twins laughed.

"Clever. We'll see who gets the last laugh."

Kelly smirked as they walked away.

She had no time to be concerned with them. Right now was about Alex. This was his moment.

"I'll be waiting back here for you." Kelly said with a smile as she turned to him.

"Thanks, Champ." He replied and gave her a hug.

"Good luck!" Kelly called as he disappeared behind the curtain.

Eve smiled at Kelly's happy expression.

"Let's go watch from the locker room." She suggested.

Kelly moved her smile to Eve. "Okay."

The Divas entered the now empty locker room and took seats right in front of the monitor.

"Kick their asses, Alex..."

...

"_Here is your winner, Dolph Ziggler!_"

Kelly and Eve fell silent.

Eve's face shone a 'better luck next time' expression, while Kelly's was of disappointment.

They looked at each other, and not a word was said.

...

"You okay?" Kelly asked him as she helped him into the car.

"Sore." He answered.

"I'm sorry, baby. "

"It's all good. I'll get them next time." He assured her. "Tonight's about you and your celebration."

"Oh really? I get to celebrate?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Definitely."

"You'll be much more sore in the morning..."

"That's something I'm willing to deal with." He winked.

Kelly giggled and gave him a kiss as she put the car in drive and drove out of the emptying parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex was up early the next morning so he could get his workout out of the way.

He left Kelly to sleep, knowing she had plans with Eve today.

When Kelly woke up a couple hours later, she immediately smiled.

RAW was today. Her first RAW as champion.

As tired as she was, she forced herself up and tossed her suitcase onto the bed.

She pulled out a pair of jeans and a frilly white shirt to change into.

By the time she had finished her make-up and hair, Eve was knocking on their hotel room door.

Kelly greeted her with a wide smile. "Hey!"

"How's your morning been, champ?" Eve asked.

"Good so far."

"I bet tonight will be even better."

Kelly laughed as she stepped into the hall to lock the door.

"I hope so."

...

Eve held the door to the restaurant open for Kelly and the couple that walked in behind them.

"No problem." Eve said with a smile as she caught up in line with Kelly.

"So what are we getting?" Kelly asked as she sipped the coffee she'd gotten at the Starbucks across the street.

"I just want turkey on wheat. I'm not too hungry."

"Hm, I'll get the same."

The girls waited in line for only five minutes before it was their turn to order.

"I'll pay." Kelly insisted, handing the cashier the money.

"You should've let me get it. You deserve it." Eve said as they moved to the side to wait for their food.

"You've been doing things for me all morning. There's no need."

"Well, you should be pampered for at least a few days. You've earned it."

"Thanks, Eve. But honestly I feel weird being waited on like that."

Her voice was cut off by the cashier shouting, "Kelly?"

The Divas grabbed their sandwiches and took a seat in the corner by the window.

"Why weird?" Eve continued their conversation and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"It's just... not normal. It makes me seem uptight and I just don't like it." Kelly answered.

"Fair enough." Eve laughed. "So how did things go last night with Alex?"

Kelly's darkening cheeks gave her away.

Eve's laughter turned to a giggle. "Thought so."

"Well how was your night?" Kelly asked.

"I went down to the hotel bar to take a victory shot for you."

"And how'd that go?"

"I found Zack Ryder down there. We talked for a while. He seems okay." Eve replied absentmindedly.

Kelly hesitated. "Do you remember last night?"

"Perfectly. I stopped drinking when he came up to me."

"Did you get a number?" Kelly questioned playfully.

"He has mine."

Kelly winked at her and Eve laughed.

"Go get him, girl!"

Their laughter filled the small area, but quickly cut off as they caught sight of who had just walked into the door.

Across the room, Brie Bella had just entered the restaurant.

"Ugh, ignore her." Eve told her.

Kelly nodded slightly, but kept her eyes on Brie.

She watched her as she told the cashier that she was there to pick up an order. The glint in Brie's eyes wasn't the one she was used to.

Normally, it was hateful. Cold.

Right now, she seemed calm. Sweet.

Like the Brie she knew years ago.

Kelly's thoughts were interrupted as Brie started back towards the door.

Brie turned and pressed her back onto the door and looked straight at Kelly and Eve.

"Good luck tonight." Brie said with a beautifully evil smirk on her lips.

And then she was gone.

Kelly shook her head, and looked up at Eve.

"This has to end. Soon."

...

Kelly set her championship down at her feet and stretched down to touch her toes.

After ten seconds, she stood back up and continued her stretching with standing trunk twists.

Shaking her head to ease her nerves, the rest of her body followed suit.

Kelly picked the title back up, and walked down the hall to the curtain.

The sight that greeted her made her smile, and her confidence rose.

Brie stood with Wade, strategizing, Kelly figured.

Nikki had been taken care of by John Laurinaitis, who put her in a match with Eve later on to keep her occupied.

A crew member approached Brie and said something Kelly didn't hear, but Brie nodded.

She moved her gaze to the blonde, and a blank expression stayed on her face.

"3, 2, 1... Go!"

...

"_The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the WWE Divas Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie Bella!_"

Brie moved about freely without Nikki around.

She flipped into the ring gracefully and smiled.

Her smile faded as Kelly's music replaced hers.

"_And her opponent, she is the current Divas Champion, from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!_"

Too many smiles and a round of high fives later, Kelly finally made her way into the ring and was instantly all business.

When the bell rang, it was time to go.

...

The Divas locked up for a second before pushing each other away.

They stalked each other, walking in a small circle before they locked up again.

This time, Kelly caught Brie in a headlock.

Brie fell to one leg, but took the angle and punched Kelly in the stomach until she got loose.

Brie let out a small yell and pushed the blonde to the ground.

"That title is mine!"

The Bella went to punch Kelly, but the champ used her legs to flip her over, and rolled over her to try for the pin.

A kick out at two.

Brie slid out of the ring to catch her breath.

Kelly stood up and pointed her finger in the air, gaining herself a huge positive reaction from the crowd.

Brie brushed her off, and began yelling at the members of the WWE Universe.

Kelly wasn't having that.

She climbed out of the ring, grabbed the twin by the hair, and tossed her back into the ring.

Kelly laid over Brie for the pin, but was easily reversed and caught in a pin herself.

_1, 2..._

It took a lot out of her to get over the initial shock, realize what was happening, and push herself out of the odd position she was in.

Having no time to set up her own finisher, as soon as they were both standing, Kelly hooked Brie's arms and laid her out with a Future Shock DDT.

_1, 2, 3._

"_Here is your winner, and still Divas Champion, Kelly Kelly!_"

As the ref handed her the championship, Kelly looked down at Brie.

"You're dismissed!"

...

"I see what you did there." Alex said as Kelly walked back through the curtain.

"What can I say? I thought it was a good idea." She laughed.

"It was. Made my night." He smiled back.

"Shall we wait with Eve for her match?" Kelly asked as she opened a water bottle.

"Okay." Alex took her hand and followed her to the hallway where Eve stood.

"Nervous?" Alex asked Eve.

"Nah. Just ready to finally get my hands on one of them. Great job, by the way, Kelly."

Kelly smiled. "Thanks. Make sure you end Nikki." She gave Eve a fist bump.

Now, all they could do was wait.

...

"_The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied by Brie Bella and Wade Barrett, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Nikki Bella!_"

Eve, Kelly, and Alex watched from backstage as Nikki made her way to the ring, surrounded on both sides.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kelly asked.

"What the hell, right?" Eve answered.

"Exactly."

"_And her opponent, from Denver, Colorado, Eve Torres!_"

Eve walked through the curtain, followed behind by Alex Riley and the Divas Champion.

The reaction they got was huge. The Bellas stood no chance against them.

Eve slid into the ring alone.

Nikki stared her down, but Eve refused to be intimidated.

The bell rang, and the girls locked up.

Eve pushed Nikki to the ground, angering the twin.

Standing up again, Nikki got into Eve's face.

"Who do you think you are?" Nikki screamed.

Eve smirked, and hit Nikki with a right hook that knocked her the mat.

While Eve taunted to the crowd, Nikki fell out of the ring and Brie rolled in to take her place.

This was in clear vision of the ref, who immediately threw her out.

Nikki entered the ring once more, but Brie continued to argue with the referee.

Kelly climbed into the ring and tapped Eve's shoulder.

Eve laughed and stepped out of the ring.

As Nikki turned around, Kelly ran and jumped up, her knees crashing into and pinning down the Bella's chest.

Kelly rolled out of the ring laughing while Eve came back in and took advantage of the situation.

_1, 2, 3._

"_Here is your winner, Eve!_"

The crowd cheered loudly as Eve's music filled the arena.

She, Kelly, and Alex's in-ring celebration lasted only seconds before The Bellas' shrill screams from outside the ring stopped them.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Nikki screeched into the microphone.

"We're sick of your stupid games!" Brie added.

Kelly smirked as Alex handed her a mic.

"Do something about it."

"Oh, we will!" Nikki snapped angrily.

"In three weeks, at SummerSlam... we're issuing a challenge." Brie paused. "So we can finally end everything once and for all."

Kelly looked to Eve and Alex and nodded. "We're listening."

"At SummerSlam, we propose a six-person inter-gender tag match. You three versus us."

The trio in the ring gave each other smiles. This was what they needed. The last step in getting rid of _all _of them.

Kelly raised the mic to her face and looked Brie right in the eyes.

"We accept."


	12. Chapter 12

"Are we bad for this?" Kelly asked quietly.

"Of course not. They had this coming." Eve assured her. "Just follow my lead when the time comes."

Kelly nodded somewhat uneasily.

She was a good girl. She always had been.

"Act cool." Eve whispered as they started walking back towards catering.

Alex smiled when he saw them.

"Hey, babe." He put his arm around Kelly's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

Kelly smiled up at him. "Hey."

"You girls ready for tonight?" He asked.

"Oh, definitely." Eve answered. "Beth and Natalya won't know what hit them."

"Good." Alex laughed.

Kelly smiled wearily.

One more hour…

…

Kelly stayed silent for most of the night, which was very unusual. It made _everyone _notice.

"You okay?" Alex questioned her quietly as he walked her and Eve to the curtain for their match.

"Yeah, just… nervous." She told him.

"Don't be. You got this."

"If you say so."

"You're better than them, just remember that. Now go make me proud and say it to their faces." Alex gave her a quick kiss before she walked out onto the stage with Eve.

The crowd erupted with cheers as they made their way to the ring.

As Eve's music stopped, Beth Phoenix and Natalya came out. Microphones in hand.

"What's that smell, Nattie?" Beth asked.

"I swear it wasn't me!" Natalya said quickly.

Beth stared at her, confused. "What? No. It smells like fear. And it seems to be coming from the ring!"

Natalya seemed embarrassed from her outburst, but tried to save herself. "The barbies must be scared of what we're going to do to them!"

"Of course they are." Beth replied smugly as she stepped into the ring.

She looked straight at Kelly.

"Ding."

…

As the bell rang, Eve took advantage of Beth's back being turned.

She landed her own variation of a Backstabber and Beth fell to the ground.

Natalya was angry, and tried to retaliate but Eve caught her arm and delivered a swift punch of her own.

She pushed Natalya out onto the floor, and quickly tagged in Kelly.

Kelly was wary when she entered the ring.

She stood in the corner and waited for Beth to stand up.

When she did, Kelly ran and kneed her in the face, setting up for her K2 finisher.

Kelly rolled Beth over while Eve jumped off the apron and attacked Natalya, keeping her busy while Kelly got the pin.

_1, 2, 3_.

…

Kelly was out of there as fast as possible.

She felt odd being in front of a camera when she knew no one knew what she was planning on doing. It was driving her crazy.

Eve approached her with a smile.

"Good job out there. Just a few more minutes."

Kelly stifled a laugh.

"Hey, Kel. You okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, kind of. Just nervous as hell."

"About what?"

Dammit.

"Uh, you know, just… rumor has it there are some talent guys evaluating the Divas this week."

"Oh, well trust me you have no worries there. You're great. And a huge draw. They wouldn't let you go." Alex assured her.

"Thanks." She replied quietly.

"No problem, babe. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match." He kissed her head and began walking towards the curtain.

"You ready?" Eve asked her and started walking towards the Divas locker room.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She answered nervously as she followed her.

It was time for some revenge.

…

"Nice clothesline by A-Ry!" Jerry Lawler cheered.

"Can you believe that fool is dating Kelly Kelly? How in the hell did he get her?" Cole still didn't believe it.

"I don't know, but all I know is I'm jealous! He's got-"

"Whoa, whoa! We've got a situation in the back!" Cole yelled frantically.

The titantron switched from the match to a camera running through the back halls.

High pitched screams were all that could be made out.

As the cameras finally found them, everyone's jaws dropped.

Eve and Kelly were seen attacking one of the Bella Twins.

Eve smirked as she pulled the already finished off girl up by her hair and forcefully threw her into the wall next to them.

The twin fell to the ground with a loud thud.

She remained unmoving.

Kelly tried to hide her remorse while Eve laughed and smiled at their work.

As medical personnel made their way to the Bella, Kelly wanted desperately to check on her too.

"Come on." Eve whispered quietly, motioning for her to follow her.

She did, but kept her eyes locked on the unconscious twin until she couldn't make her out anymore.

…

"Kelly, are you okay? What happened?" Alex was so confused and worried.

"I'm fine. We just… Eve said we were getting revenge for what they did to you." She answered softly.

Alex let out a sigh. "You had me worried."

"Do you think she's okay?" Kelly asked him.

"Not dead. Not fully okay."

She felt sick.

"She'll be all right one day."

She didn't seem convinced, so Alex put an arm around her shoulder.

"I promise. She'll be back in a few weeks."

"Okay."

The uneasy feeling didn't go away, but she forced herself to focus on getting back to the hotel and getting lots of sleep.

After today, she definitely needed it.


	13. Chapter 13

The following Monday marked six days until SummerSlam.

Kelly still had a tingling feeling of guilt about what they did to Nikki, but after Eve and Alex made points about everything the twins had to done to her and them, she started to think they did the right thing.

So now, Eve and Kelly stood patiently in the locker room as they waited for their part of the show to begin.

"Whoa, I think Sheamus is getting whiter." Eve commented as she watched his match on the monitor.

Kelly chuckled but didn't lift her eyes from the magazine she was reading. "Maybe."

A few failed offensive moves from The Miz and a Brogue Kick later, the bell rang and commercials took over the screen.

"Brie's match is next." Eve informed the blonde.

This made her look up.

She was definitely nervous, but it didn't show.

When the commercials ended, the cameras were on an angry Bella and a smirking Wade Barrett.

"Brie, last week, Eve Torres and Kelly Kelly attacked your sister Nikki just two weeks before your match at SummerSlam. How is this going to affect your team and what are your thoughts right now?" Josh Mathews asked her.

"Well Josh, as if I even need to say it, Nikki is unable to compete at the moment, just like they wanted. Ha ha guys, you got us!" Brie snapped at the camera.

"I'm sure you all think that we're going in alone, right? That we wouldn't have back up? Well, those princesses have another thing coming for them." She finished as Wade took over.

"You see, when you're like us, you have people and you have connections. And while you caught us off guard last week, we've regrouped and are here to say that we have a _new_ partner."

Brie and Wade both looked to the side, and the cameras followed their gaze.

Standing there with a maliciously striking smile, was Heather.

An angry chill ran down Kelly's spine.

"Oh, Kelly. You thought Nikki was bad? Just wait till I get my hands on you."

There was a short pause, then a nervous voice spoke up, "Cut it off."

…

"_The following match is scheduled for one fall._"

"_Currently in the ring, from Union City, New Jersey, AJ!_"

The crowd cheered for the tiny girl as she waited for the Diva she was facing.

"_And her opponent, from Scottsdale, Arizona, Brie Bella!_"

Brie wasted no time getting to the ring and immediately getting on AJ.

She had the small Diva down before the bell even rang.

When the match officially started, all Brie had to do was lift AJ up enough to set up the BellaBuster.

AJ's face crashed into the mat and Brie turned her over.

_1, 2, 3_.

"_Here is your winner, Brie Bella!_"

The announcers were at a loss for words.

"It seems as though she was trying to send a message to Kelly and Eve."

"Well, Cole… message sent."

…

Kelly was a mess of fury as she waited for her match.

"Calm down, babe." Alex pleaded.

"No! I want to end this now, shut them all up for good!"

"We will, just six days. We can't let them see that they're getting to us now." Eve told her.

Kelly looked at them for a second before closing her eyes.

She took a deep breath before opening them.

"You're right."

There was no use in showing anger. If Brie or any of them saw, then they would have already gotten the better of them. And they certainly didn't want or need that.

"Yo, Kel, you're up next." A stagehand told them.

She nodded at him and stepped towards the door.

"After what they did earlier, I plan on making a little statement of my own." She smiled and left the locker room."

…

As RAW came back from commercials, Beth Phoenix stood in the ring.

Justin Roberts' voice perked up as he announced her challenger.

"_Her opponent, from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!_"

Kelly walked to the ring as cheerily as she could without snapping from her pent up anger.

She didn't high-five the fans, and she barely smiled.

It was time to be serious.

The bell rang, and the two blonde Divas stared each other down.

Kelly made the first move, pouncing on the bigger woman.

She brought Beth to her knees, and rang against the ropes instinctively.

Running back towards her, she dropkicked the back of Beth's head.

Kelly went for the pin, but The Glamazon kicked out at two.

Beth pushed Kelly off of her with so much force that she nearly knocked her across the ring.

This, however, just made the dainty blonde's anger spike higher.

With a loud scream, Kelly ran at Beth and lifted her knee up, crashing it into her temple.

The larger girl fell to the mat.

Kelly rolled her over for the pin.

_1, 2, 3_.

"_Here is your winner, Kelly Kelly!_"

Kelly wasted no time in getting a microphone.

"THAT'S IT!" She screamed into the mic.

"I'm so damn sick of all this! Brie, Wade… nice choice. But I'll have you know I've beaten that bitch down before and I'll definitely do it again. This Sunday, bring whoever and whatever you want. This… ALL of this… is over."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more chapter to go!  
><strong>

**Update: 9/13/13 - So, wow. Two years later, with one chapter left, I never finished this. I am embarrassed. But I will likely never finish this. My apologies, though I'm sure you can all guess how SummerSlam went down. **

**This story has been viewed over 4,000 times and I can't begin to explain my shock at that. Thanks so much to every single one of you. I am sorry for never finishing. (But if it makes you feel better I practically never finish anything. Woo.)**


End file.
